Quand l'amour s'en va!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry et Draco sont mariés dpuis trois ans, ils devraient nager dans le bonheur seulement Harry n'est plus tout à fait le même, plus celui dont Draco est tombé amoureux...............
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R!**

**Ooo**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, c'est encore et toujours à relations homosexuelles, homophobes évitez de lire.**

**Il n'y a aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films, c'est une pure invention de ma part lol.**

**Ooo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Ooo**

Nonchalamment assit dans un confortable fauteuil Draco Malfoy, jambes croisées, faisait lentement tourner le verre de whisky qu'il tenait à la main en fixant pensivement les flammes de la cheminée.

Il se sentait totalement vide.

Il n'entendait que le crépitement du feu dans cette grande maison silencieuse et il se dit qu'elle était tout aussi vide que lui, c'est à peine si elle paraissait habitée.

Une simple lampe était allumée qui ne donnait qu'une faible lumière et cela accentuait l'effet de désolation qui régnait, du regard il fit le tour du luxueux salon où il se trouvait et soupira, tout semblait si froid.

Il était marié depuis trois ans à Harry Potter et c'était lui qui avait choisit cette maison, maison où d'ailleurs il n'était pratiquement jamais.

Draco fit une grimace amère en songeant au beau brun aux yeux verts qui était son époux et après qui il avait soupiré si longtemps.

Tout avait été si merveilleux entre eux au début, ils avaient vécus une véritable passion sur fond de guerre.

« Mouai ! marmonna le blond……………c'était il y a longtemps.

Harry avait changé après avoir battu Voldemort, le garçon si gentil et plutôt timide était devenu une légende vivante, il avait prit de l'assurance et certain de son charme il en jouait volontiers devant la foule de ses admirateurs qui se pressaient partout où il passait.

Leur mariage avait été un véritable évènement où des centaines de gens s'étaient pressés pour tenter ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir le couple le plus célèbre du monde.

C'était le bonheur à ce moment-là.

Mais lentement Harry, surchargé de travail et toujours en voyage, avait eut tendance à le mettre un peu de côté.

Draco ne s'en était pas formalisé au début, c'était normal, il avait tellement à faire.

Puis il avait apprit qu'il lui avait été infidèle à plusieurs reprises, Draco blessé s'était tu, ne lui faisant aucun reproche, il l'aimait tant qu'il avait fermé les yeux malgré la douleur de son coeur qui n'avait plus cessée.

Son amour revenait toujours dans ses bras, c'était le principal et il n'était pas capable de se passer de lui.

Ces deux dernières années il avait continué à se taire, espérant de toutes ses forces que les choses allaient changer, qu'Harry allait se lasser de ses voyages et de ses frasques, qu'ils finiraient par partager une véritable vie à deux……………mais en vain, le brun avait prit goût à sa vie de star et à ses fans.

Draco eut un petit rire amer.

Et lui le fier et arrogant Draco Malfoy s'était rabaissé, il avait tout supporté, tout subit sans rien dire, il était toujours là quand Harry avait besoin de lui et quand il lui faisait l'amour il oubliait tout le reste.

Mais c'était terminé.

Le Sauveur du monde l'avait usé, jour après jour il avait tué son amour.

« Toi et moi…………..dire que j'y ai crû ! murmura t-il avec ironie avant d'avaler une gorgée……………..quelle stupidité.

Harry devait rentrer ce soir-même d'un de ses sempiternels voyages et il l'attendait pour la dernière fois.

Il y avait des limites à tout et lui les avait atteintes, son caractère fier et orgueilleux s'était réveillé.

Petit à petit cette douleur permanente qui le rongeait comme un acide s'était tassée, la jalousie déchirante qui lui donnait quelques fois envie d'hurler s'était lentement transformée en indifférence.

Il était las de cette vie, las de ce qu'était devenu le Harry Potter qu'il aimait tant.

Las d'être aussi pathétique.

Il regarda avec rancœur le cadeau posé sur la table basse qu'il avait reçu dans l'après-midi et auquel il n'avait pas touché, son bel emballage était toujours intact et le resterait.

Aujourd'hui c'était leur troisième anniversaire de mariage et il savait qu'Harry avait totalement oublié.

L'un des nombreux sbires qui géraient son emploi du temps surchargé et l'entouraient en permanence avait dû y penser pour lui et l'acheter à sa place.

Ooo

Il entendit résonner les pas d'Harry qui venait de rentrer et son cœur ne s'accéléra même pas, il était trop usé pour ça.

« Draco tu es encore debout ? s'étonna le brun en pénétrant dans le salon…………tu m'attendais ? rajouta t-il en souriant et en venant se pencher sur lui pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

« En effet ! répondit le blond qui le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait se servir un verre……………j'ai à te parler.

Harry qui revenait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé fronça les sourcils en apercevant le paquet posé sur la table.

« Et merde ! pensa t-il avec humeur…………….j'ai complètement oublié, heureusement qu'il y en a qui pense pour moi.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! dit-il à voix haute………….tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Draco qui l'observait avec attention eut un sourire narquois.

« Non! Répondit-il lentement...en fait je préférerais que tu me dises toi-même ce que tu as eu la...délicatesse de m'acheter.

Le brun qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée évita son regard en buvant une longue gorgée, le temps de trouver quoi dire.

« Ce ne serait plus une surprise ! Prétexta t-il, horriblement gêné.

Le regard gris fixé sur lui se fit dur.

« Ne cherches pas de faux-fuyants Potter ! fit sèchement Draco………..dis plutôt que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il contient.

« Potter ? s'exclama ce dernier, cherchant une échappatoire il n'avait retenu que ça………….qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

« Tu ne devines pas ?

Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise s'agita, il se sentait coupable et n'aimait pas ça.

« Ecoutes je suis fatigué ! rétorqua t-il…………….pour les reproches on verra demain là il est tard………

« Non, toi tu écoutes ! l'interrompit durement Draco en le fusillant du regard…………..et comme tu dis il est tard………..trop tard.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus fort, le blond avait une attitude étrange qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, lui qui se souciait toujours de savoir si tout c'était bien passé quand il rentrait de voyage, qui s'inquiétait de savoir si il n'était pas trop fatigué et tout le reste, semblait cette fois s'en moquer éperdument.

« Trop tard pour quoi ? demanda t-il avec anxiété.

« Pour nous deux ! répliqua Draco……………c'est finit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ?...t'es pas heureux de me voir ? sourit le brun qui décida de le prendre à la légère et se leva pour s'approcher de lui, il fallait absolument qu'il désamorce la bombe et là il savait comment faire, un petit câlin et comme d'habitude Draco redeviendrait tout doux.

« Je sais bien que tu m'aimes trop pour que ça soit finit ! continua t-il en voulant s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond qui le repoussa sans douceur et se leva.

« Je t'aimais, nuance ! précisa Draco qui se dirigea vers la porte……….adieu Potter.

« Mais attends ! s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur lui pour l'arrêter……….c'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ?

« Je viens de te le dire ! soupira le blond…………toi et moi c'est finit.

« Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues ! fit le brun en secouant lentement la tête……………pourquoi ?

Draco se mit à rire, rire non joyeux et désabusé.

« Pourquoi ?...pfffff !! des raisons je pourrais t'en donner à la pelle et je suis certain que tu les connais d'ailleurs très bien, mais la principale c'est que je t'ai trop aimé…………..et que je ne t'aime plus, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Le ton froid et les yeux gris où ne brillaient qu'une lueur d'indifférence firent un drôle d'effet à Harry, il ne pouvait quand même pas l'abandonner comme ça, depuis plus de trois ans Draco était toujours là pour lui, c'était son refuge.

« Qu'allait-il devenir si il partait ?

Sans s'en apercevoir le brun avait parlé à voix haute et le blond haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Mais ça c'est ton problème Potter, moi je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Puis il le planta là et sortit d'un pas fier, sans un regard en arrière.

**Ooo**

**Vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez?**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Ooo**

Harry resta immobile et fixa la porte par laquelle Draco venait de sortir de sa vie.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Il peut pas me faire ça ! se dit-il incrédule………..non……….. il me fait marcher c'est tout…………demain il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

« Oui c'est ça ! pensa t-il en montant se coucher……….monsieur est de mauvaise humeur et fait sa petite crise mais dés demain il sera là.

Draco l'aimait il en était certain.

Ooo

Mais Draco ne revint pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni les jours suivants.

Harry angoissé rongea son frein mais il se refusait à aller le voir, il décréta que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas.

Il dû repartir en voyage alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie et cette fois il resta très sérieux, le blond occupait toutes ses pensées et il ne prêta aucune attention à tous ceux qui se pressaient autour de lui et cherchaient à lui plaire, il ne les voyait même pas.

Quand il revint à Londres les papiers du divorce l'attendait sagement sur la table basse du salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé en les fixant mais sans y toucher, tout lui semblait irréel, Draco ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et avoir cesser de l'aimer comme ça, bras repliés sur son ventre il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière sans quitter les papiers des yeux.

Ooo

Le soir même il se rendit à la fête annuelle donnée par le ministère qui célébrait la victoire et la disparition de Voldemort, à cette occasion Harry était une fois de plus le centre d'intérêt et perché sur une estrade où on le félicitait comme d'habitude, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, il vit entrer Draco.

Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le soir de leur rupture et il ne pu plus en détacher son regard.

« Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! pensa t-il.

Le blond était entièrement vêtu de blanc, il portait un costume de soie blanche d'une coupe décontractée qui lui allait à la perfection et il s'attirait de nombreux regards admiratifs.

Harry n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce que lui racontait le vieil homme qui lui serrait la main, son cœur battait trop fort en regardant Draco.

A le voir là il prenait enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de perdre et une douleur intolérable lui donna envie d'hurler son prénom et de courir vers lui pour se jeter à ses genoux et lui demander de revenir.

Ooo

Draco ignora le brun quand il entra dans la pièce, en venant il savait qu'il serait ici mais il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à l'éviter.

Il était accompagné de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami qui avait été longtemps absent de Londres et de Ronald Weasley, c'était étrange mais le rouquin et lui étaient devenus proches depuis son mariage avec Harry et ils s'entendaient très bien, c'était souvent lui qui lui avait tenu compagnie quand il était seul à attendre le retour du brun.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le buffet où se trouvaient à profusion boissons et nourriture en saluant au passage ceux qu'ils connaissaient et tout le monde étant au courant de la séparation du brun et du blond ce dernier fut rapidement entouré.

Cela lui fit un bien fou de constater qu'il avait pratiquement autant d'admirateurs qu'Harry dont il sentait le regard peser sur lui, avec les tromperies du brun il avait finit par douter de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction et se sentait rassuré.

C'était aussi sa première sortie, depuis sa séparation il était resté enfermé dans son manoir, il avait eut besoin de reprendre ses marques et de se mettre dans la tête qu'il devait maintenant tirer un trait sur son mariage, il devait oublier tout ce qui avait fait sa vie.

Seul Ron était venu lui rendre visite durant ce temps, ainsi que Blaise depuis son retour qui ne datait que d'une semaine, et c'est eux qui l'avaient incités à venir.

Tandis qu'il parlait à un jeune homme séduisant qui semblait être sous son charme Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur ses deux amis qui se tenaient l'un près de l'autre et donnaient l'impression de ne pas trop savoir quoi se dire.

Il sourit, il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il avait constaté qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils attendaient pour se sauter dessus.

Ooo

« Tu es revenu à Londres pour de bon ? demanda Ron à Blaise tout en observant autour de lui.

« Oui…………….j'avais quelques affaires de famille à régler ! répondit le Serpentard………c'est fait.

« Tu ne repars plus ?...sérieux ? s'enquit le rouquin en tournant la tête vers lui.

« On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ! s'amusa Blaise qui eut un grand sourire en le voyant devenir d'un beau rouge vif………….ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasses plaisir.

Ron pouffa de rire et se sentit brusquement plus à l'aise.

« C'est du plaisir pour tous les deux alors !

Les yeux sombres et pétillants de sous-entendus qui se rivèrent à son regard le firent rougir de nouveau.

« Enfin je me comprends quoi ! marmonna t-il.

« Oh mais je suis tout à fait partant pour qu'on ai du plaisir tous les deux ! plaisanta Blaise à demi sérieux.

« Ne commences pas à m'embrouiller ! protesta Ron qui ne savait plus quoi penser…………avec toi on sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir.

« Qui ça on ? rigola le Serpentard.

« Euh………….ben…………..moi ! avoua le rouquin d'un air piteux………..tu te moques toujours de moi et je comprends rien………….tu dis une chose mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça en signifie une autre…………..et moi je ne suis pas doué à ce jeu.

« Je me moque pas de toi Ron, vraiment pas ! répondit Blaise redevenu très sérieux………..en fait……..

Il fut interrompu par Draco qui voyant qu'Harry venait dans leur direction vint se réfugier entre eux deux, il aurait préférait éviter toute confrontation directe avec le brun.

Ce dernier qui avait eut du mal à échapper à une foule d'enquiquineurs s'arrêta face à eux.

Il salua Ron et Blaise qui firent de même et son regard se fixa sur Draco.

« Je pourrais te parler ? demanda t-il en le suppliant du regard d'accepter.

« On a plus rien à se dire ! répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira.

« Je ne veux pas divorcer ! dit-il sans autre préambule………..je veux que tu reviennes auprès de moi.

« Jamais ! certifia le blond d'un ton farouche………….signes les papiers qu'on en parle plus.

« Tu me manques ! fit le brun le cœur serré par ce refus plus que clair………..je t'aime Draco.

« Ne me parles pas d'amour Potter ! gronda Draco qui sentait la colère monter………quand on aime vraiment on est fidèle………….ce n'était pas ton cas...tu pensais à moi quand tu étais avec tes amants?

« Tu étais au courant ! murmura Harry qui baissa la tête une seconde et la releva………..c'est arrivé à l'occasion, juste une ou deux fois! Mentit-il avec aplomb…………..trop d'alcool……….je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse...

« Non en effet! Le coupa durement le blond peu disposé à l'écouter se justifier...tu m'as fait trop de mal...mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

« Pardon! Souffla le brun abattu...je n'ai jamais voulut te blesser.

« Si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne signes les papiers et faisons notre vie chacun de son côté.

« Non! S'écria vivement Harry qui recula d'un pas et secoua lentement la tête...je ne peux pas tu comprends?...je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça...je ne peux pas! Répéta t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Blaise posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui semblait assez remué par la rencontre.

« Viens, partons! Lui dit-il en voyant que les gens autour d'eux les regardaient avec curiosité...je t'invite à passer la nuit chez moi.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron.

« Si tu veux venir demain nous rendre visite, ce sera avec grand plaisir...sans aucun sous-entendus! Fit-il avec amusement.

Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire tout en faisant signe que oui il viendrait.

Ooo

Harry, qui avait lui aussi quitté la soirée, il aurait été incapable de supporter une seconde de plus tous ces abrutis qui le collaient, s'était jeté sur son lit dés son retour chez lui.

Revoir Draco lui avait fait un véritable électrochoc.

Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir?

Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ces deux dernières années?

Il avait complètement perdu de vue l'essentiel, il s'était laissé emporté dans le tourbillon de la célébrité, des rencontres faciles d'admirateurs qui s'offraient carrément à lui, il avait eut tellement de tentations.

Ils ne représentaient pourtant rien à ses yeux, aucun ne lui avait laissé de souvenir impérissable, alors pourquoi s'être aussi facilement laissé tenter? il était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Il se souvint des premiers moments passés dans les bras de Draco, du bonheur intense qu'il y avait vécu et qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé ailleurs, il était amoureux fou à ce moment-là et l'était toujours, seulement il l'avait un peu oublié dans la vie de dingue qu'il menait.

La seule chose sûre dans cette frénésie qu'était son existence et son seul repère avait été Draco qui avait toujours été là quand il avait besoin de lui, trop peut-être, et il avait finit par le traiter comme faisant partie des meubles, il était si certain de son amour qu'il n'y avait plus porté cas.

Il ne l'avait plus vu que comme un acquit toujours présent quand il rentrait.

« Je suis perdu sans toi! Murmura t-il.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Ooo**

Ce soir Harry venait de se rendre compte que la seule chose importante de sa vie c'était Draco.

Il désirait le retrouver, retrouver ces moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, retrouver ses bras, son amour.

La peur l'envahit et une douleur lui lacéra le cœur.

L'avait-il perdu ? avait-il vraiment perdu l'amour de sa vie ?

Il se redressa brusquement prit de sueurs froides, il venait d'imaginer Draco dans les bras d'un autre.

« Non………..pas ça ! cria t-il au silence environnant………..il est à moi et à personne d'autre…………..t'entends Draco? jamais je n'accepterais ça.

La colère, cette colère tapie au fond de lui qui le rongeait de plus en plus depuis quelques temps, qui venait d'il ne savait où et qu'il ne savait contre quoi diriger, fit place à la peine et ses idées s'embrouillèrent.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça? Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul.

Ooo

Au matin Harry avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

D'humeur très sombre il bu un café assit dans son salon tout en fixant les papiers du divorce d'un regard noir.

Quand il eut finit sa tasse il se leva les prit et les jeta dans le feu qu'il alluma d'un simple geste de la main, il les regarda noircir et se calciner en jubilant.

Il ne divorcerait pas.

Draco était à lui et le resterait.

Ooo

Ron se présenta chez Blaise en milieu de matinée, il savait que c'était un peu tôt mais il avait trop de mal à contenir son impatience.

Depuis le retour du Serpentard à Londres il ne rêvait plus que de lui, avant son départ, il y avait quelques mois de cela Ron avait eut l'impression qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais n'étant pas très sûr de lui dés qu'il s'agissait d'amour il l'avait éviter au lieu de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi il l'attirait.

Quand Blaise était partit le rouquin avait regretté de ne pas avoir agit et il avait eut très peur qu'il ne revienne pas, là il avait décidé d'agir bien qu'il n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, le Serpentard lui coupait tous ses moyens, avec lui il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Il espérait juste une bonne occasion, un miracle, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Ooo

Blaise lui ouvrit la porte et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage en le voyant.

« Ron ! s'exclama t-il………..je ne t'attendais pas si tôt……………je te manquais ? termina t-il pour le taquiner.

Le rouquin se maudit en sentant ses joues s'enflammer, il aurait tellement voulut paraître sûr de lui, mais ces satanées rougeurs gâchaient tout.

« Je………..euh………..oui ! répondit-il maladroitement.

Les yeux sombres de Blaise se plissèrent légèrement.

« Je suis ravit de l'apprendre ! dit-il doucement.

Puis il le prit par la main et le tira à l'intérieur.

« Viens………….Draco et moi prenons notre petit déjeuner, tu vas le partager avec nous.

Sans lui lâcher la main il l'entraîna dans la salle à manger où se trouvait le blond qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

Ron s'installa, Blaise près de lui, et les trois jeunes gens discutèrent tout en mangeant.

Rapidement le rouquin perdit le fil de la conversation, la proximité du Serpentard, dont le parfum ambré lui chatouillait les narines à chaque mouvement et dont la main gauche posée sur la table frôlait sans cesse la sienne, lui mirent les sens en émoi.

Les yeux rivés sur la table il se vit tout envoyer valdinguer au sol d'un revers de bras, l'y renverser dessus, l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, le caresser, le déshabiller…………

Il était si totalement perdu dans ces images, il en ressentait tellement l'intensité que son entre jambes douloureuse lui fit pousser un soupir qu'il ne retint qu'avec peine.

« Ron, ça va ? s'inquiéta Blaise qui l'avait malgré tout entendu.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi ! répondit le rouquin toujours égaré dans son rêve.

Réalisant une seconde trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire il atteignit un summum dans le rouge et ouvrit en même temps de grands yeux horrifiés.

Blaise le fixa d'un air abasourdi, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de sa part, pas que ça lui déplaise, loin de là, mais la surprise le laissa sans voix.

Puis dans le silence qui c'était fait le rire clair de Draco éclata brusquement.

« C'est on ne peut plus explicite ! dit-il en se levant…………je vous laisse, je rentre chez moi…………je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux.

« Amusez-vous bien et ne faîtes pas trop de folies ! rigola t-il tandis qu'il sortait.

Ooo

« Blaise, je………….hum……..

Ron qui serait bien rentré sous terre si il l'avait pu, n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le Serpentard venait de le saisir par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et Ron reçut le baiser dont il rêvait, passionné et plein de fougue.

Puis Blaise s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

« Tu ne comprends peut-être pas les sous-entendus ! murmura t-il avec un petit sourire…………mais j'aime beaucoup ta façon claire et nette de dire les choses.

Le rouquin sourit lui aussi tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Blaise, son désir n'avait pas diminué d'intensité et rendait ses yeux bleus presque noirs.

« Tu veux voir la déco de ma chambre ? proposa le Serpentard dans un souffle.

« Avec grand plaisir !

ooo

Quand Draco entra dans sa chambre il s'immobilisa net, bouche ouverte.

La pièce était un véritable jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que………..

« C'est monsieur Harry Potter ! expliqua l'elfe derrière lui.

Le blond s'avança au milieu des dizaines de bouquets posés un peu partout et aperçut un parchemin posé sur son lit.

Il s'en saisit et lu.

Ooo

_Mon ange !_

_Toutes ces fleurs pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Reviens-moi, je vais changer je te le promets et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner ce temps gâché par ma stupidité._

_Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié de notre amour, alors donnes-moi une chance._

_Je t'en supplie mon amour ne m'abandonne pas._

_Harry._

Ooo

Draco froissa la lettre dans sa main.

« Enlevez-moi tout ça ! ordonna t-il…………renvoyez tout chez monsieur Potter !

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines Potter ? marmonna t-il le poing serré sur la boule de papier……….que des mois de souffrance peuvent s'effacer comme ça ?...juste parce que toi tu le veux ?

Il desserra les doigts et laissa la lettre tomber au sol tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre devant laquelle il se planta, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

On dit qu'on recolle les morceaux d'un cœur brisé, c'est vrai, mais il ne redevient pas neuf pour autant, les traces y resteront gravées à jamais.

La souffrance change profondément celui qui la subit et rien ne peut changer ça, on ne revient jamais en arrière, la vie ne possède qu'une marche avant et ce qui est fait est fait.

Un vécu ne peut s'ignorer qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, il nous forme, nous change, et la vie n'est pas une ardoise où l'on écrit à la craie et où on peut effacer ce qui ne nous plait pas quand bon nous chante.

Draco soupira, lui aussi n'était plus le même.

Mais malgré tout il n'avait rien oublié de leur amour, le seul à l'avoir fait était Harry, Harry qui s'était perdu en chemin, devenant un étranger qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il avait perdu ce qui faisait qu'il était lui.

Le Harry du début ne l'aurait pas trompé, il était trop honnête pour ça et lui seul comptait à ses yeux.

Il n'aurait pas paradé devant la foule de ses adorateurs, il était d'un naturel trop simple et refusait qu'on le prenne pour un héros.

Il aurait continué à lui choisir ses cadeaux avec beaucoup de soin, parce qu'il était doux et attentionné.

C'est de ce Harry-là que Draco était amoureux, pas de celui qui avait commencé à le laisser seul dans son coin quand il l'accompagnait dans ses voyages parce que soi-disant il était trop prit par ses obligations pour rester près de lui, celui qui se rappelait qu'il avait un époux que quand il était fatigué de sa vie trépidante.

Son Harry s'était perdu en cours de route et Draco se dit que peut-être il aurait dû le secouer au lieu d'être toujours disponible, peut-être que c'était de sa faute si...

« NON! Se corrigea t-il...si je commence à penser comme ça je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

Et il se secoua pour sortir de ces sombres pensées.

Il y avait trop longtemps que solitude et souffrance étaient ses compagnes et il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de retrouver un peu d'insouscience et de joie de vivre.

Quand avait-il été heureux pour la dernière fois?

Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Ooo**

D'abord ce fut la déception et la tristesse qui envahirent Harry quand toutes ses fleurs lui revinrent, puis brusquement cette colère qui prenait de plus en plus le pas balaya tout le reste et les jetant au sol il se mit à les piétiner avec hargne.

Draco n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il s'était excusé, il lui promettait de changer, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Et puis d'abord que voulait-il qu'il change exactement ? tout le monde le trouvait parfait………..sauf lui, alors que voulait-il qu'il change ??

Qu'il n'ait plus d'amants ?

Il pesta entre ses dents………..c'était quand même pas le bout du monde, bon il avait un peu déraper une fois ou deux à cause de l'alcool se mentit-il à lui-même, la liste était en réalité beaucoup plus longue, il avait pourtant essayé de faire preuve de prudence mais ces crétins fiers d'avoir passé un moment dans les bras du Sauveur étaient incapables de se taire et s'en vantaient à tous.

« Bandes d'abrutis ! grogna t-il en donnant des coups de pieds rageurs dans les fleurs qui jonchaient le sol.

D'ailleurs pourquoi prenait-il des amants alors qu'il s'en moquait royalement ? se demanda t-il subitement.

Pour coller à l'image de séducteur qu'on lui avait placardé sur le front ?

Pour l'adoration sans borne qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ceux qui s'offraient à lui et qu'il n'osait pas décevoir ?

Parce ce qu'il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'allait jamais les chercher, ils venaient tout seuls dans son lit, alors c'était pas de sa faute si partout où il allait il y avait un corps accueillant qui l'attendait, il n'y était pour rien, strictement pour rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda avec étonnement le carnage qu'il avait fait de ses pauvres fleurs.

L'espace d'un instant il fut atterré par son propre comportement.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et la colère le prit de nouveau.

« C'est de ta faute Draco !! cria t-il, seul au milieu du hall dans lequel sa voix résonna…………..t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul !!

ooo

Allongé nu sur le lit et à plat ventre, Ron subissait, dans une extase grandissante, les coups de reins de Blaise qui se firent violents puis lents et profonds quand ils crièrent tous les deux leur plaisir.

Le corps humide de sueur du Serpentard s'alourdit sur le sien et Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

Toujours l'un dans l'autre ils échangèrent un long baiser en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Blaise se laissa tomber sur le côté et le rouquin vint poser la tête sur sa poitrine.

« Blaise, tu crois qu'on est amoureux ?

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Tu as de drôles de questions………..je ne peux répondre que pour moi.

« Et ?

« Oui…………..je suis amoureux de tes belles joues rouges……….de ton regard de chien perdu quand je te taquine…………..de ton côté pataud……….

« Ca suffit……….ça suffit ! s'amusa Ron qui leva la tête……………je t'aime aussi.

« Pour les mêmes raisons ? plaisanta Blaise qui était beaucoup plus ému que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

« A quelques détails près ! rigola le rouquin qui redevint sérieux et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou…………….tu sais en fait là je vis un rêve avec toi ! reprit-il d'une petite voix………en plus tu me dis que tu m'aimes……….c'est trop beau.

Blaise le serra fort contre lui.

« On vit le même rêve mon cœur !

Après de tendres câlins ils se levèrent pour prendre une douche et une fois vêtus descendirent au salon.

« Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Harry ! fit Blaise alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé…………….j'ai eut l'impression qu'il a beaucoup changé, déjà avant que je parte il n'était plus le même, mais là………..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Ron soupira.

« Oui il a changé ! dit-il…………et pas en bien, je ne le vois presque plus……….il doit penser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! termina t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! le consola Blaise en le prenant contre lui.

« Si c'est vrai ! protesta le rouquin……….je crois que la célébrité lui ai monté à la tête…………regardes comme il traitait Draco, tu n'étais pas là tous ces derniers mois mais moi oui et je t'assure qu'Harry l'a beaucoup fait souffrir………….Draco devait toujours être là pour lui mais jamais l'inverse.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris d'après ce que m'a raconté Draco ! fit pensivement le Serpentard………..peut-être qu'Harry a subit trop de pression et pendant trop longtemps, il a finit par perdre le sens des réalités…………je ne vois pas d'autre solution, il n'a pas pu changer à ce point du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison, Draco était son grand amour et je crois que c'est toujours le cas.

« Mouai ! fit Ron qui opina lentement de la tête…………tu dois avoir raison…………c'est vrai que rien n'a été facile pour lui, tout a pesé si lourd sur ses épaules et il était si jeune…………peut-être que leur séparation va lui remettre les idées en place.

« Faut surtout espérer que ça n'ai pas l'effet inverse !

« Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Ron.

« Ca peut aussi lui faire carrément péter les plombs……………..mais je ne crois pas ! rajouta rapidement Blaise devant les yeux effarés qu'ouvrit son compagnon.

Il comprenait son effarement, un Harry Potter qui pètait les plombs ça pouvait faire des dégâts.

Ooo

En effet Harry allait de plus en plus mal dans sa tête, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

C'était grâce à l'amour et à la présence de Draco qu'il avait pu maintenir un certain équilibre, lui partit il cédait complètement à la pression accumulée durant toutes ces années et qui l'avait déjà changée.

Son amour pour le blond restait bien réel mais il le rendait responsable de tout, si leur mariage avait échoué c'était uniquement parce qu'il était partit, il n'était plus capable de voir les torts qu'il avait lui, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que depuis son départ il se sentait mal et son retour près de lui devint une obsession.

Malgré tout il fit preuve de patience et décida de lui laisser quelques jours de réflexion supplémentaires avant d'aller le voir, chaque matin il se levait avec l'espoir qu'il soit revenu, et chaque matin son espoir était déçu.

Cette vaine attente n'améliora pas son état d'esprit déjà gravement perturbé.

Soit il tournait en rond chez lui en cassant tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Soit il terrorisait tous ceux du ministère, où il devait souvent se rendre, passant ses colères sur ceux qui avait le malheur d'attirer son attention, du coup tous se planquaient dés qu'il faisait son apparition.

Il en voulait à la terre entière et un rien le mettait hors de lui.

Puis il dû s'absenter de Londres pour une réunion à laquelle il était convié.

Cela ne l'enchanta guère et avant de partir il ordonna à deux jeunes sorciers qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués de surveiller Draco, jour et nuit.

Il voulait être tenu au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Harry avait une peur bleue que son blond ne se trouve un amant pendant son absence et pour être encore plus sûr que personne ne tenterait de s'approprier son bien il fit circuler un message simple mais très clair.

Il tuerait de ses mains le premier qui s'approcherait de son époux ou oserait poser un doigt sur lui.

Etant donné qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis leur séparation et qu'il avait une légère tendance à devenir violent, sa parole ne fut pas mise en doute.

Ooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Draco qui commençait à sortir de temps en temps, principalement en compagnie de Ron et Blaise, et tentait de revivre un peu ce qui n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air, se posa de sérieuses questions.

Il s'aperçut avec étonnement que partout où il se rendait il se créait immédiatement un vide autour de lui et la plupart des gens qu'il croisait évitaient son regard ou faisaient mine de ne pas le voir du tout.

Draco qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui ce passait eut l'impression d'être subitement devenu invisible ou pestiféré.

Puis tous les trois se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient suivit en permanence dés qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors.

Ils finirent par coincer un des deux jeunes sorciers qui n'opposa guère de résistance face à leurs mines menaçantes et leur raconta tout en les suppliant de ne rien dire à Harry.

Draco indigné et bouillant de rage aurait voulut pouvoir étrangler le brun si il avait été là.

De quel droit lui pourrissait-il la vie à ce point, il ne lui avait pas fait assez de mal ? comment arriver à se reconstruire si il le harcelait de cette manière ?

Ron et Blaise eurent du mal à le calmer tout en échangeant un long regard.

« Harry pète les plombs ! disait celui du rouquin.

« J'en ai bien peur ! répondit celui de Blaise.

ooo

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Ooo**

Harry revint à Londres, apprenant que Draco n'avait pas d'amant, le contraire eut été étonnant vu la menace qu'il avait fait planer, il fut rassuré et entreprit d'envoyer chaque matin un cadeau à son époux, cadeau qu'il achetait lui-même.

Fleurs, chocolats, babioles en tout genres, parfum………etc, tout y passait, et tout lui revenait le jour même, intact, ce qui le faisait hurler de rage.

Il tenta de rencontrer Draco mais ce dernier refusa de le recevoir.

Sa patience étant à bout Harry estima qu'il en avait fait assez, puisque Draco ne voulait pas revenir de lui-même il allait le ramener de force au domicile conjugal.

Il se mit à réfléchir, d'abord il fallait trouver le moyen de le faire venir dans leur maison, d'où il ne ressortirait plus bien évidemment.

Harry cala un long moment sur la raison qui pourrait faire que le blond accepte de venir, puis en faisant les cent pas dans son salon son regard tomba sur les nouveaux papiers de divorce que Draco lui avait fait parvenir.

Le brun eut un sourire victorieux.

« En voilà une bonne raison !

Il passa plus d'une heure à plancher sur un message, il fallait qu'il soit convainquant autrement le blond ne viendrait pas.

Pour commencer il s'excusa donc de son comportement en disant qu'il avait finalement comprit les raisons de son départ, là il grinça des dents, et rajouta qu'il était prêt à signer les papiers et que pour l'occasion il désirait une dernière entrevue en tête-à-tête pour lui demander pardon, parce qu'il souhaitait conserver son amitié.

« Je vais te conserver en entier ! grommela t-il en achevant sa lettre qu'il expédia immédiatement.

Ooo

Quand il prit connaissance du message Draco hésita longuement à répondre à l'invitation.

Il relut la missive à plusieurs reprises, Harry s'y exprimait très bien et semblait vraiment avoir finit par accepter l'idée du divorce.

Le blond soupira.

Il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de rencontrer celui qu'il avait aimé avec tant de passion et qui était son époux depuis trois ans, en plus le brun ne lui avait jamais fait de mal physiquement.

« Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! dit-il à mi-voix…………..ensuite je pourrais essayer de vivre…………..sans lui.

Il répondit qu'il passerait l'après-midi même.

Ooo

Harry bondit littéralement de joie quand il reçut la réponse qu'il guettait en se rongeant les ongles.

Draco revenait.

Ooo

Quand enfin il se trouva face à lui, après lui avoir ouvert la porte, il garda une apparence calme, il se montra aimable et heureux de le voir tout en le guidant vers le salon, bien que Draco connaisse parfaitement le chemin.

Là une fois assit ils échangèrent quelques banalités, mais la gêne perceptible de Draco et l'envie bien visible qu'il avait d'en finir au plus vite énervèrent rapidement Harry.

« Je ne signerais pas ces papiers ! dit-il alors qu'ils étaient silencieux.

« Je te signale que tu m'a dit que tu le ferais et que tu m'as fait venir exprès pour ça ! s'indigna Draco qui se leva du canapé où il était assit, le visage devenu dur du brun lui fit passer un frisson d'angoisse et il recula lentement vers la porte.

« Pas tout à fait ! rétorqua Harry avec un sourire qui fit peur au blond.

« Alors je m'en vais ! dit-il précipitamment.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte elle se referma brutalement devant lui.

Stupéfait il se tourna vers le brun qui le fixait avec ce même sourire angoissant.

Il n'avait pas de baguette à la main, il n'en avait pas besoin, Draco pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait la puissance magique qui émanait de lui et l'inquiétude s'insinua en lui.

Le blond sortit la sienne dans une vaine tentative de protection, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à lui.

D'ailleurs le brun la lui enleva des mains d'un simple geste nonchalant et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, il ne chercha pas à aller la récupérer, c'était inutile.

« Laisses-moi sortir ! parvint-il à dire, la gorge nouée.

« Hors de question ! répondit Harry……………tu es à moi et tu resteras ici………..assieds-toi.

Ne voyant quoi faire d'autre Draco obéit en hésitant.

« Tu ne peux pas me garder de force ! dit-il quand même en s'asseyant.

« Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua le brun qui se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers lui………..qui pourrait m'en empêcher ?

« T'es malade Potter !

« Oui ! admit ce dernier en posant un genoux sur le bord du canapé………….malade d'amour…………malade du manque de toi.

Draco tenta d'échapper à Harry qui voulut le renverser et qui n'eut qu'un froncement de sourcil devant sa résistance.

Il marmonna quelque chose et une force considérable allongea brusquement le blond sur le canapé, la même force lui fit relever les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint prisonnières, comme entourées de liens invisibles.

Il était à la merci du brun placé au-dessus de lui et qui se pencha lentement.

« Ne me résistes pas mon amour, c'est inutile ! lui murmura t-il…………j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Il prit sa bouche dans un baiser violent tandis que ses mains descendaient sur son corps et cherchaient à le déshabiller.

« Lâches-moi...arrêtes ça tout de suite! Protesta le blond alors qu'il s'écartait pour lui mordiller le cou.

« Tu m'appartiens et je fais ce que je veux de toi! Répondit le brun qui tira si fort sur sa chemise que les boutons craquèrent et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, puis il se pencha sur son torse qu'il se mit à lécher.

« Ne fais pas ça ! cria Draco en tentant de se libérer…………Harry je t'en prie ne fais pas ça...je ne veux pas, arrêtes!!

Complètement désemparé face au comportement odieux de celui qu'il avait tant aimé, le blond s'immobilisa totalement et se mit à pleurer, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il avait si mal.

Ses yeux grands ouverts se rivèrent au plafond comme pour ignorer ce qui ce passait et silencieusement les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

C'était un véritable cauchemar, c'était impossible que ce soit son Harry qui lui fasse subir ça, son Harry qu'il aurait tant voulut retrouver n'était plus là.

« Je te hait Potter ! gronda t-il avec dans la voix une haine bien réelle pour cet inconnu.

Cette phrase parvint jusqu'au cerveau du brun qui releva la tête et sembla étonné de voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda t-il avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux verts.

Il se redressa et levant une main il les essuya doucement, ce fut comme un déclic.

Des images défilèrent dans sa tête à toute allure, Draco et lui en train de rire, de s'embrasser, de faire l'amour.

Lui avec d'autre, lui et cette colère qu'il ressentait si souvent sans qu'il sache ni pourquoi ni contre qui.

Lui en train de violer l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il se mit debout d'un bond et regarda avec horreur le blond qui le fixait avec des yeux fulgurants, son visage marbré par les larmes, ses vêtements en désordre, Draco maintenu de force sur le canapé par ses soins.

« Je suis un monstre ! murmura t-il en fermant les yeux, atterré et dégoûté par lui-même……….je suis devenu un monstre.

Il rouvrit les paupières et croisa les yeux gris angoissés du blond.

« Il ne faut pas que tu reste là ! marmonna Harry qui se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

Il se jeta presque sur les papiers, toujours sur la table, les signa avec précipitation, libéra le blond d'un geste et les lui tendit.

« Vas-t-en mon amour…………vas-t-en………..ne reviens jamais ici………pars !

Abasourdi Draco se redressa et prit lentement les papiers en le fixant d'un air méfiant.

« VAS-T-EN !! lui cria Harry.

Le blond fit un bond et obéit sans demander son reste.

« Sois heureux Draco ! murmura le brun en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à se comprendre.

Tout à coup il lui semblait avoir vécu dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un cauchemar dont il venait brusquement de prendre conscience et il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur.

Plié en deux il se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Ooo

Combien de temps il resta là il ne saurait le dire mais ce fut l'arrivée de Ron qui le sortit de sa prostration.

Le rouquin se trouvait avec Blaise quand Draco complètement effondré avait fait irruption dans le salon où ils se trouvaient.

Après qu'il se soit calmé le bond leur avait tout raconté.

Blaise et lui en étaient resté sidérés, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le brun s'en prendrait physiquement à Draco et Ron prit d'inquiétude devant un comportement aussi anormal s'était précipité chez son ami.

Parce que pour lui malgré tous ses torts et le fait qu'il l'ai mit de côté Harry était et resterait son ami, ils avaient partagés trop de choses et depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Ooo

**Bon week-end à vous et à bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Ooo**

« Harry ? fit Ron en s'arrêtant debout devant lui.

Le brun leva sur lui un regard où se lisait tant de douleur et de détresse que le cœur du rouquin lui fit mal.

Il s'accroupit devant son ami et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Harry ! répéta t-il doucement………….mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

« Je ne sais pas Ron ! sanglota le brun…………je ne sais plus………tout est si emmêlé dans ma tête…………je crois que je deviens fou.

Le rouquin se releva, s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras où il se mit à le bercer.

Harry pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de Ron qui le garda serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, il ne lui dit rien, ne lui fit aucun reproche, il était juste là.

« Il faut que je m'en aille ! dit le brun quand il fut un peu remit et tout en s'écartant.

« Où ça ?

« Je l'ignore ! répondit Harry en secouant lentement la tête…………loin d'ici, loin de tout ça…………j'ai tout perdu, il faut qu'au moins je me retrouve moi-même, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

« Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ? demanda Ron qui ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader, il comprenait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, il avait besoin de calme.

« Oui ! fit le brun qui eut un petit sourire triste………….mais ne dis rien à Draco………il ne doit plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Le rouquin fit signe qu'il était d'accord d'un signe de tête.

« Merci de rester mon ami ! murmura Harry en lui serrant une main entre les siennes…………..laisses-moi seul maintenant.

Ron se leva fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avec hésitation puis se retourna, il ne voulait pas perdre Harry.

« Tu me le promet hein ? insista t-il…………tu me donneras de tes nouvelles pour que je puisse venir te voir ?

« Je te le promet !

ooo

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir régler toutes ses affaires et un simple sac sur l'épaule, Harry quitta le monde sorcier sans regrets pour le côté Moldu.

Dans Londres il prit le premier bus longue distance qu'il rencontra sans même regarder où il allait, quelle importance ? Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller ni personne vers qui se tourner.

Après être sortit de Londres ils roulèrent en pleine nature, c'était le printemps et le paysage vert et fleurit qui défilait sous ses yeux parvint à faire sourire Harry, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux saisons et aux beautés de la nature.

Puis alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'un petit village le brun ressentit le besoin impérieux de descendre.

Il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, il n'y avait absolument rien à cet endroit, mais devant son insistance il haussa les épaules et obtempéra.

Immobile au bord de la route Harry regarda le bus s'éloigner puis se mit en route.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eut envie de descendre ici, c'était comme si une force extérieure et invisible le poussait, le destin peut-être.

Ooo

C'est ainsi qu'il bifurqua sur un chemin de terre ombragé qui l'attira de la même manière, sur la route en plein soleil il faisait chaud et il se laissa guider par cette force toujours présente.

Etrangement il se sentait presque heureux, il était calme, le sentier qu'il suivait embaumait la nature printanière, le chant des oiseaux l'accompagnait et une sérénité intérieure bienfaisante l'envahie.

Il ne savait même pas où il allait et s'en moquait.

Le chemin aboutit à une grande ferme et il entendit des rires, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient et aperçut une dizaine de personnes qui récoltaient quelque chose dans un champ.

Un homme se détacha du groupe pour venir vers lui et Harry l'observa.

Il devait avoir la quarantaine, il était grand, bâtit en force, le visage bronzé par la vie au grand air et semblait sympathique.

« Bonjour ! lui dit l'inconnu en s'arrêtant à quelques pas ………..vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

« Bonjour ! répondit le brun………..euh……..non……..non, je ne cherche personne……….à part moi-même! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

L'homme le détailla un instant d'un regard particulièrement perspicace et lui sourit d'un air chaleureux.

« Je me nomme Alban ! dit-il en lui tendant la main………..si vous désirez rester avec nous, nous vous offrons le gîte et le couvert avec plaisir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, cet homme ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il l'invitait tranquillement chez lui.

« Ca vous arrive souvent d'inviter des étrangers ? demanda t-il.

Alban se mit à rire, un beau rire qui sonnait franc et se tourna vers le groupe qui continuait sa cueillette sans leur prêter attention.

« Nous sommes tous des étrangers !

« Je ne comprends pas ! fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ceci est ma maison ! expliqua Alban en désignant la ferme du menton……….et depuis des années j'y accueille tous ceux qui en ont besoin, la plupart sont des gens qui ont vécus des drames et se retrouvent sans rien……….ils viennent ici où ils peuvent prendre le temps de se reconstruire et s'en vont quand ils s'en sentent capable.

« Vous tenez une sorte de foyer social ?

« Pas du tout, je fais ça de moi-même avec mes propres moyens…………ça a commencé par hasard et depuis je continue……….parce qu'aider les autres me rends heureux.

« Et vous croyez que moi j'ai besoin d'aide ? murmura Harry en baissant les yeux au sol.

« J'en suis persuadé !

Le ton convaincu fit relever les yeux au brun et durant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent.

Le regard marron si chaleureux et compréhensif qui semblait tout connaître de la misère humaine fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Harry qui les contint à grand peine.

« Votre proposition tient toujours ?

« Bien entendu ! répondit Alban………suivez-moi……….euh ?

« Harry……………et je préfèrerais le tu.

« Si tu en fais autant !

Le brun sourit en opinant et le suivit à l'intérieur de la ferme.

Ils grimpèrent un très vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées et parvinrent à l'étage où Alban ouvrit une porte.

« La chambre est petite mais c'est la seule de libre ! s'excusa t-il.

« Elle est parfaite ! fit Harry en s'avançant vers le lit recouvert d'un énorme édredon de plume sur lequel il posa son sac.

A part cela il n'y avait qu'une simple armoire, c'était démunie et pourtant le brun s'y sentit bien.

« Reposes-toi où visites les environs si tu veux ! sourit Alban………je rejoins les autres, nous devons finir ce champ ce soir.

« Je peux vous aider ? proposa immédiatement le brun.

« Oui si tu veux…………..je n'ai pas les moyens de nourrir tout le monde sans rien faire et puis le travail à l'extérieur permet d'oublier ses soucis, alors ici nous vivons des produits de la terre, le surplus nous le vendons et cela nous permet d'acheter le reste, je reçois aussi beaucoup de dons d'anciens pensionnaires……….mais chacun met la main à la pâte et comme tu as pu le constater, dans la bonne humeur.

Ooo

Harry s'intégra facilement au groupe mais il eut plus de mal avec le travail de la terre, il n'y travailla pourtant que deux heures ce premier jour mais, épuisé, il s'endormit presque à table, sous les rires gentiment moqueurs des autres qui étaient déjà passés par là.

Cette nuit-là Harry dormit comme une souche, sans rêves ni cauchemars, et le lendemain il se leva à 7 heure comme tout le monde, il était plus en forme que jamais, à part quelques courbatures.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il s'habitua aisément à cette nouvelle vie et devint ami avec Alban qu'il estimait beaucoup, cet homme était bon et lui rappelait par moment son vieux mentor qui était mort.

Il le regrettait beaucoup, si le vieux directeur de Poudlard avait encore était en vie Harry était sûr qu'il n'en serait pas arrivé là, il aurait veillé sur lui et aurait trouvé le moyen de le protéger de lui-même et de cette vie de dingue que le ministère lui avait fait mener.

Ooo

Au bout de deux mois il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il évitait autant que possible de penser à Draco la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était trop douloureuse, et il commençait à retrouver son équilibre.

Ses journées se passaient à travailler aux champs ou au verger, il y avait aussi quelques animaux, et tous les soirs Alban et lui sortaient profiter de la fraîcheur du soir, assit sur un vieux banc de pierre ils passaient un long moment à discuter puis montaient se coucher.

Harry aimait beaucoup ces moments, même quand ils ne parlaient pas il se sentait bien près de cet homme, détendu et reposé.

Ooo

L'un de ces soirs, alors qu'ils étaient sur leur banc et observaient silencieusement les étoiles Alban prit la parole.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, Harry Potter ?

Le brun tourna vivement la tête vers lui, surprit, il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom et ne lui avait rien raconté de son passé.

« Tu sais qui je suis moi ?

Alban opina en souriant.

« Le Sauveur…………….et moi je m'appelle Alban Dumbledore.

Le brun en resta bouche ouverte durant un instant puis se reprit.

« Dumbledore ?...comme……..

« Comme Albus Dumbledore.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Ooo**

Alban se mit à rire devant l'air abasourdi d'Harry.

« Je suis son petit-neveu, du côté de son frère ! précisa t-il………….ma mère était une Moldu et je n'ai aucun pouvoir de sorcier.

« C'est sûrement lui qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici ! s'exclama le brun tandis qu'un sourire attendri se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Albus ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, même là il avait trouvé le moyen de l'aider.

« C'est possible, qui peut savoir? admit Alban………il y a longtemps lors d'une de ses visites, où il me parlait toujours de toi, il m'a prédit qu'un jour tu aurais besoin de mon aide………….bien qu'à cette époque je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi vu que je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

« Et pourtant c'est bien le cas ! certifia Harry………..j'était complètement perdu quand tu m'as accueillit, je ne savais même pas où aller……………ce que tu fais pour les autres c'est encore mieux que n'importe quel pouvoir magique.

« Merci ! fit Alban qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule…………je connais bien entendu ta vie publique, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as amené là ?...si c'est pas trop indiscret.

Harry soupira et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se confier totalement, il avait confiance en lui et parler de Draco lui faisait du bien.

« Quand tu aimes tu ne fais pas semblant ! constata simplement Alban quand il eut terminé.

« L'amour c'est pas pour moi ! souffla le brun………….il représentait tout pour moi et je n'ai su que lui faire du mal.

« Ne dis pas ça…………..tu étais désorienté, tu n'étais plus toi-même.

« Ca ne m'excuse pas pour autant ! protesta Harry.

« Oui et non…………..ça lui seul le peut.

« Draco ne me pardonnera jamais…………….et je le comprends !

Alban eut un petit rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main affectueuse.

« Je n'en suis pas certain, d'après ce que tu me dis vous vous aimiez autant l'un que l'autre, alors si il te voyait maintenant, qui sait ?

« Non ! répliqua Harry d'un ton déterminé……………..jamais je ne retournerais là-bas et Draco doit m'oublier, il ne doit plus jamais entendre parler de moi…………c'est mieux pour lui.

« C'est comme tu veux ! soupira Alban qui se leva……………je trouve que c'est dommage, mais saches qu'ici tu es chez toi et que tu peux y rester autant que tu le souhaite.

Ooo

Comme promit Harry fit parvenir de ses nouvelles à Ron et quelques jours plus tard il reçut la visite de son ami, fou de joie, accompagné de Blaise.

Le brun fut très heureux de les voir lui aussi et il les présenta à Alban, quand il leur dit qui il était ils en restèrent bouche bée eux aussi et ce qui les surprit tout autant fut le changement qui s'était opéré chez Harry, il était redevenu lui-même.

Vivre dans le calme et au rythme de la nature lui avait rendu son équilibre, c'était de ce genre de vie dont il avait besoin, d'une vie simple loin de la foule.

Ils passèrent une très bonne journée dans le petit village tout proche où Harry, qui ne quittait jamais la ferme, n'avait pas encore mit les pieds, il le découvrit en même temps qu'eux.

Ooo

Les mois passèrent et toutes les fins de semaine Ron et Blaise vinrent lui rendre visite.

Une année s'écoula.

Ooo

C'était de nouveau le printemps et Ron et Blaise, qui vivaient maintenant ensemble depuis quelques temps, se préparaient à aller voir Harry, comme d'habitude.

« Draco va de plus en plus mal tu ne trouves pas ? demanda le Serpentard alors qu'ils s'habillaient.

Le rouquin, qui avait terminé, s'approcha de lui par derrière et passa lentement ses mains sur son torse encore nu tout en lui embrassant l'épaule.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ressemble à un véritable zombie oui ! approuva t-il………….il ne sort même plus de son manoir.

Blaise se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou.

« Ron, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'il le voit.

Il resserra son étreinte en voyant le rouquin faire la grimace.

« Tu sais bien qu'Harry…………..

« Mais il ne le verra pas ! le coupa Blaise qui fit une petite moue suppliante…………on emmène Draco pour lui montrer Harry de loin…………..on le laisse décider si il veut le revoir……………je suis sûr que si c'est Draco qui revient vers lui Harry ne le repoussera pas.

Ron hésita mais le baiser fougueux et des plus amoureux que lui donna le Serpentard le décida, il ne savait pas lui résister.

« D'accord ! soupira t-il, vaincu.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi...on l'y emmenera dans la semaine quand Harry est occupé dans les champs !

ooo

« Draco tu devrais sortir un peu !

Le blond sursauta et se détourna de la fenêtre devant laquelle il rêvassait, le front appuyé contre la vitre, et regarda Ron et Blaise, qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon de son manoir où il vivait presque en reclus, et qui lui sourirent.

Draco haussa les épaules sans leur rendre leur sourire, il avait perdu toute envie de sourire, il avait crû qu'après le départ d'Harry tout irait mieux parce qu'il pensait le haïr mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Le brun lui manquait cruellement, pas celui qui avait faillit le violer et qui l'avait trompé, mais son Harry, le vrai, le doux et tendre Harry du début.

Il était dans l'incapacité de s'arracher cet amour du cœur et lentement il dépérissait, il n'avait goût à rien.

Quelques fois le manque de lui était si fort qu'il le réveillait même en pleine nuit, là il se mettait à pleurer, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, la vie sans lui ressemblait à une mort lente et douloureuse, un néant sans fin.

« On t'emmène en balade ! fit joyeusement Ron en venant le prendre par un bras.

« J'ai pas envie ! protesta Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en cherchant à se dégager……….laissez-moi tranquille, je vous ai rien demandé.

« Aller, fais pas ta bourrique ! insista le rouquin en le traînant presque………..si ça ne te plait pas t'auras le droit de m'appeler la belette pendant une semaine.

« Alors je peux commencer tout de suite ! râla le blond qui tentait de résister à sa poigne.

« Ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! intervint Blaise qui lui saisit l'autre bras………tu diras ça plus tard.

Ooo

« Chez les Moldus ? s'étonna Draco……….et pourquoi ça ?……………qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

« Tu verras bien ! répondit laconiquement Blaise.

ooo

« Un bus ?? s'exclama Draco horrifié………..j'ai jamais mit les pieds dans…….

« Et bien c'est l'occasion d'essayer ! l'interrompit Ron en le tirant derrière lui pour le faire monter…………chez les Moldus on vit comme les Moldus.

Ooo

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?...j'ai pas envie de marcher ! se plaignit Draco alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le sentier qui menait à la ferme…………vous êtes vraiment pénibles vous savez…………….pour la peine je vais t'appeler la belette pendant un mois, ça t'apprendras !!

« Shut !! fit Blaise………….à partir de maintenant silence.

« Et pourquoi………..

« Shuuuuuutttttt !!

Intrigué et curieux malgré tout, Draco se tu et suivit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rangée d'arbustes et Ron écarta les branches.

« Regardes ! dit-il à Draco.

Ce dernier obtempéra et ne vit d'abord qu'un groupe de personnes travaillant dans un champ, puis brusquement il se raidit et son regard se fixa avec intensité sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Harry ! murmura t-il, le coeur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il resta un très long moment à observer le brun qui riait avec les autres, vêtu d'un vieux jeans et d'un débardeur il était superbe et éclatant de santé avec sa peau bronzée par le soleil sous lequel il travaillait toute la journée, puis brusquement Draco se détourna.

Ron et Blaise qui attendaient patiemment le regardèrent avec un peu d'inquiétude, le visage du blond était complètement figé et il ne dit qu'un seul mot:

« Rentrons!

Ooo

Une semaine passa sans que Ron et Blaise n'aient de nouvelle de Draco, ils savaient qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et de reflexion et ne cherchèrent donc pas à le voir mais ils l'avaient prévenu que tout les week-end ils rendaient visite à Harry, et ce jour-là justement ils se préparaient à y aller.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va venir! assura Blaise tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

« Faudrait qu'il se dépêche alors! Répondit Ron qui ouvrit la porte pour sortir et s'immobilisa.

Draco était là et les attendait sur le perron.

« Je veux aller le voir! Dit-il.

Blaise sourit.

« C'est une bonne décision!

Ooo

Harry était assit sur le vieux banc de pierre, seul, le week-end la ferme se vidait et là même Alban était sortit, il avait des courses à faire à Londres où il se rendait de temps en temps.

Il tendait son visage aux rayons du soleil quand il aperçut trois silhouettes qui avançaient sur le sentier.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir qui cela pouvait être, lui n'attendait que Ron et Blaise, et brusquement son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la chevelure si blonde, prit de faiblesse il se mit à trembler.

« Draco!

« Ron...pourquoi? gémit-il prit de l'envie furieuse de s'enfuir mais il fut incapable de se lever et ne pu rien faire d'autre que les regarder s'approcher.

Ooo

**Bon week-end à vous et à bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Ooo**

« Salut Harry ! firent joyeusement Ron et Blaise comme si tout était normal.

Draco lui ne dit rien, il se tenait un peu en retrait et osait à peine le regarder.

Le brun ne pu répondre, sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il lui était impossible de sortir un mot.

Un silence gêné se fit que Blaise rompit.

« Si on faisait quelques pas ?

Harry opina et se leva prudemment, il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes le soutiennent.

Mais il tint debout.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sentier qui partait derrière la maison et rapidement Ron et Blaise qui se tenaient par la main prirent un peu d'avance, laissant Draco et Harry seuls.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, c'était si étrange pour eux de se retrouver comme ça, c'était presque irréel.

« Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé dans un endroit pareil ! finit par dire le blond en regardant autour de lui.

La proximité du brun le rendait fébrile et il enfonça nerveusement ses mains dans les poches du pantalon de toile claire qu'il portait.

« Je m'y sens bien ! murmura Harry qui marchait tête basse………ici je me suis retrouvé.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence puis le brun s'arrêta brusquement et prit une profonde inspiration, il falllait qu'il lui parle.

« Je…………je te demande pardon Draco ! dit-il la tête toujours baissée……..je t'ai fait du mal et si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour mon comportement odieux.

Le blond fixa sans répondre ses cheveux bruns, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait, il ne savait pas très bien où il en était, c'est vrai que là Harry semblait être redevenu lui-même et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer mais il avait trop de doutes.

« Ne parlons pas de ça pour l'instant ! fit-il en tentant de garder une voix neutre malgré l'émotion qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Le brun opina puis osa enfin lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Je voulais que plus jamais tu n'entendes parler de moi ! souffla t-il……….pourquoi es-tu venu ?

« Je ne sais pas ! murmura Draco qui baissa la tête à son tour.

« Est-ce que tu as une vie heureuse ? demanda Harry.

« Oui ! mentit le blond qui leva les yeux pour le fixer comme pour l'en persuader.

« Alors c'est bien ! fit le brun qui le pensait mais se sentit en même temps si malheureux que son regard vert se noya de larmes, il se détourna rapidement pour que Draco ne s'en rende pas compte et se remit en route.

Mais c'était trop tard le blond avait vu.

Il regarda le dos d'Harry qui s'éloignait et qui semblait ployer sous le poids de toute la misère du monde.

Un étau lui serra la poitrine l'empêchant presque de respirer, ça faisait si mal de le voir ainsi, mal de le voir tout simplement.

« Non je ne suis pas heureux ! cria t-il sans bouger.

Le brun surprit se retourna d'un bloc.

« Je ne suis pas heureux sans toi ! reprit Draco dont les yeux étincelaient sous les sentiments divers qui l'agitaient………..je ne peux pas t'oublier mais j'ai peur de toi et je ne sais pas où j'en suis…….tu comprends ?

Harry n'osa pas se rapprocher de lui et resta où il était.

« Oui je comprend ! fit-il d'une voix rauque………..je t'aime Draco……….je t'aime toujours autant et je sais que je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort………….mais je ne te demande rien, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux même loin de moi………..même si ça me déchire………..

Le blond ne pu en écouter plus, c'était trop douloureux, il fit un brusque demi tour et partit en courant.

Ron et Blaise qui s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin partirent à sa poursuite.

« On reviendra demain ! lui cria le rouquin au passage.

Ooo

Harry effondré retourna à pas lents s'asseoir sur son banc ou un peu plus tard Alban qui revenait de Londres vint l'y rejoindre.

Il comprit à son air qu'il n'allait pas bien et sans un mot il posa sa main sur l'une des siennes dans un geste amical, sans qu'il lui demande rien le brun se mit à lui raconter la visite de Draco, il le fit d'un ton las et monocorde.

« Il reviendra ! fit Alban avec assurance quand Harry se tu.

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? demanda le brun tout en secouant la tête pour dire non.

« Parce qu'il est amoureux ! répondit tranquillement son compagnon en haussant négligemment les épaules………autrement pourquoi serait-il venu aujourd'hui ?... et comme il te l'a dit il n'est pas heureux sans toi.

« Pour que je le rende encore plus malheureux ? opposa Harry d'une voix amère………..il vaut mieux qu'il reste loin de moi.

« Ca veut dire que si il revient tu vas le renvoyer ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa le sol en réfléchissant.

« Non……….j'en serais incapable...si tu savais comme c'est bon de le voir et comme ça fait mal en même temps! Termina t-il dans un soupir.

« Bon alors si tu ne peux pas le renvoyer et que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux il ne te reste qu'une solution…………le rendre heureux !

Le brun tourna la tête vers Alban qui souriait béatement en le fixant avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement, Harry ne pu se retenir de lui rendre son sourire.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça ! fit-il…………je lui fait peur.

« Laisses le venir vers toi et tout ira bien.

Ooo

Ron et Blaise ramenèrent Draco chez eux, il avait l'air si perturbé qu'ils préféraient ne pas le laisser s'isoler dans son manoir.

D'ailleurs le blond ne protesta pas, tout était si confus dans sa tête qu'il était incapable de prendre une décision et se laissa emmener sans aucune difficulté.

En se rendant là-bas il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, peut-être à faire face une fois de plus au fou furieux, il ne savait plus trop mais il avait crû pouvoir rester maître de lui-même.

Seulement dés la première seconde il avait perdu pied et quand Harry lui avait dit de cette voix rauque qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux même loin de lui il, il avait faillit perdre tout le peu de contrôle qu'il était parvenu à garder, c'était le Harry du début qui était capable de parler ainsi et il avait eut une envie folle de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir le bonheur sans lui, qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Mais en même temps il avait peur, peur que si il se laissait aller à l'aimer ce soit pour s'apercevoir qu'Harry lui avait mentit une nouvelle fois et ne redevienne celui qu'il était les derniers temps.

Il en parla avec Ron et Blaise parce qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer tous ses doutes à haute voix et parce que eux le voyaient depuis déjà un an.

Ses deux amis lui parlèrent de leurs visites et lui certifièrent que le brun avait reprit tous ses esprits, en dernier ils lui conseillèrent de se donner du temps, de retourner voir Harry et en quelque sorte de refaire connaissance.

Draco se dit que c'était sûrement la meilleure solution, mais il refusa d'y retourner avec eux le lendemain, même si il en crevait d'envie deux fois d'affilée c'était trop, il avait déjà besoin de se remettre de cette première visite.

Ooo

Harry, qui comme d'habitude les attendait assit sur son banc, eut un coup au cœur en ne les voyant que tous les deux.

Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il voulait croire, tout au fond de lui l'espoir était revenu en voyant Draco, et après ce que lui avait dit Alban il s'était mit à rêver à un nouvel avenir avec l'homme de sa vie.

Ron et Blaise s'aperçurent immédiatement de son dépit qu'il tenta pourtant de cacher et le rouquin se sentit rassuré.

« Tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir amené Draco ? lui demanda t-il.

« C'est de ma faute ! intervint aussitôt Blaise pour le défendre au cas où…………je t'ai forcé.

« Pas du tout ! protesta Ron qui pensait la même chose………….c'est de la mienne…

« Mais non...

« Ca suffit ! s'écria Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête………….je ne vous en veux pas……….à aucun des deux.

« Tu vois mon coeur je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne serait pas fâché ! plaisanta le Serpentard qui s'installa sur les genoux du rouquin qui venait de s'asseoir et qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

« Mais……………est-ce que………….est-ce qu'il va revenir ? demanda le brun d'une petite voix hésitante.

« Oh oui ! fit Blaise en souriant…………..le week-end prochain il sera là.

« Le week-end prochain il sera là ! se répéta Harry qui eut l'impression que son cœur s'envolait et qui sourit d'un air extatique dans le vide, ce qui fit rire les deux amoureux.

Il passa la journée sur un petit nuage, tout lui semblait encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Si Draco revenait c'était qu'il avait envie de le voir, qu'il ne le détestait pas, alors dans ce cas tous les espoirs étaient permis.

Ooo

Le soir venu au cours de sa discussion habituelle avec Alban ce dernier n'arrêta pas de rire, Harry euphorique rêvait éveillé en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour plaire à Draco sans l'effrayer.

« Restes toi-même ! finit par lui dire Alban en se levant………c'est tout ce qu'il veut.

Ooo

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y avoir répondu mais je suis débordée, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que bosser lol!**

**Gros bisous à vous!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Ooo**

Harry vécut la semaine la plus longue de son existence, les minutes étaient des heures, les heures des journées entières et il avait beau fixer l'horloge d'un regard menaçant elle ne daignait pas aller plus vite.

Il avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'il faisait tout de travers, et quand on lui parlait il fallait l'appeler au moins trois fois minimum avant qu'il ne regarde la personne qui lui parlait avec un air complètement ahuri.

« Hein ?...quoi ? était sa réponse avant qu'aussi sec il ne reparte dans la lune sans rien avoir écouté.

Tout le monde riait et se moquait gentiment de lui, tous l'appréciaient beaucoup, mais ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, de toute façon Harry ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien.

Il comptait les jours qui défilaient avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Ooo

Enfin le samedi arriva et il fut debout aux aurores, il s'était couché beaucoup trop tôt en pensant qu'ainsi les heures passeraient plus vite.

Ooo

Quand Ron, Blaise et Draco arrivèrent il était sur son banc depuis déjà longtemps, et pourtant il était tôt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui et Harry qui ne voyait que le blond prit un petit panier posé près de lui et le lui tendit avec hésitation.

« Tiens c'est pour toi, je les ai cueillit ce matin ! dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Un peu surprit Draco le prit et regarda, c'était des framboises sauvages encore couvertes de rosée, c'était tout simple mais ce geste l'émut plus que si il lui avait offert n'importe quelle babiole hors de prix.

Sans rien dire il en prit délicatement une, en veillant à ne pas l'écraser, et la porta à sa bouche.

« Elles sont bonnes…………merci Harry ! dit-il très sérieusement.

« Je peux goûter moi aussi ? s'exclama Ron qui sans attendre en piqua une sous le regard noir du blond………..j'ai faim.

Draco les avait presque tirés du lit ce matin et ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'avaler un café.

« Un petit déjeuner vous attend si vous le souhaitez ! fit la voix d'Alban qui venait vers eux, il savait qu'Harry allait stresser et avait décidé de venir mettre son grain de sel.

« Avec plaisir ! répondit immédiatement le rouquin dont l'estomac criait famine.

Alban s'approcha de Draco qui ne le connaissait pas encore et lui tendit la main en se présentant.

Ce dernier la prit et la serra en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dumbledore ?

« Comme Albus ! fit Harry qui se leva et vint se placer près de lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la maison dans laquelle ils entrèrent.

Alban prit place avec eux à la grande table de chêne où un copieux petit déjeuner attendait et il se mit à expliquer sa parenté à Draco.

Harry, assit près du blond qui discutait aisément, regardait Alban avec des yeux pleins de gratitude, grâce à lui il se sentait plus détendu et l'ambiance fut très agréable.

Ooo

Harry se comporta d'une façon toute amicale durant cette journée, bien que par moment l'envie de toucher Draco lui donna presque envie de hurler ou de tomber à genoux devant lui.

Mais il sentait que le blond l'observait sans cesse et il contint aussi bien que possible cette passion amoureuse et dévorante qui lui mettait le feu aux joues et faisait briller ses yeux.

Draco lui tentait de paraître aussi naturel qu'il pouvait même si il ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

Le panier de framboise qu'Harry lui avait offert à son arrivée et surtout la manière dont il l'avait fait avait faillit le faire craquer.

Le brun avait été si adorable, c'était comme au début de leur liaison, quand Harry devenait soudain tout timide dés qu'il l'approchait.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement, à l'ombre des grands arbres, Draco se souvint de la toute première fois où il avait tenté une approche.

Ooo

C'était à Poudlard durant un cours de potions, pourquoi Draco avait-il choisit ce moment plus qu'un autre ? mystère.

Il cherchait un moyen de se faire comprendre, alors pourquoi pas là ?

Alors à un moment il s'était retourné et croisant le regard d'Harry il lui avait sourit, un vrai sourire, chaud et lumineux.

Il avait vu le brun froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent, hausser les épaules et lui faire une grimace comme un gosse.

Draco avait reprit sa position puis avait renouvelé l'opération cinq minutes plus tard.

Cette fois Harry avait juste levé un sourcil perplexe mais ne lui avait pas rendu son sourire.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit le blond répéta l'opération une bonne dizaines de fois, laissant le brun de plus en plus perplexe.

Puis à la fin du cours, comme il l'avait prévu, Harry l'avait attendu dans le couloir, seul.

« Tu me cherches Malfoy ? avait-il sèchement demandé en se plantant devant lui……….qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Draco avait sourit une fois de plus.

« Oui je te cherche Potter ! avait-il répondu………….et c'est toi que je veux.

Il avait bien vu que sur le coup le brun n'avait rien comprit au sens de ses paroles, il avait vu une expression combative se peindre sur son visage.

« Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches je suis ton homme et je suis à ta disposition ! avait-il rétorqué avec agressivité.

Draco, plus qu'amusé par ces paroles que lui interpréta d'une façon tout à fait différente, avait fait mine de regarder autour d'eux avec circonspection.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux, que tu sois mon homme et que tu sois à ma disposition, mais pour le corps à corps que je désire il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit seuls tous les deux, autrement on risque de nous accuser d'attentat à la pudeur ! avait-il chuchoté d'un ton de conspirateur.

Il avait vu les yeux d'Harry s'arrondir sous la stupéfaction, Potter était long à la détente en général mais là c'était quand même très clair et il ne pouvait avoir aucune doute sur le sens de sa phrase.

Il avait observé ses joues devenir brusquement rouge brique tandis qu'il faisait un bond en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'était-il écrié effaré………..t'es malade ?

« On peut dire ça comme ça ! avait nonchalamment répondu Draco alors que son cœur était proche de l'explosion……………..je crois que par ta faute je suis victime d'une fièvre amoureuse.

Alors là Harry en était resté baba, bouche ouverte il l'avait fixé quelques secondes comme si il était devenu fou et était brusquement partit en courant comme une bombe.

Draco un peu déçu mais pas inquiet outre mesure l'avait suivit des yeux, il était maintenant sûr qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent autrement il n'aurait pas fuit.

Le lendemain il réitéra l'opération sourire mais cette fois Harry ne l'attendit pas à la fin du cours.

A partir de là le brun se mit à rougir dés qu'il le regardait, il faisait mine de rien et se détournait en levant dédaigneusement le menton mais Draco savait que c'était gagné, il sentait qu'Harry l'observait sans cesse.

C'est dans la tour d'astronomie qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Ce soir-là sachant qu'il y était Draco était monté.

En entendant ses pas Harry qui était de dos s'était retourné et l'avait fixé, le regardant s'approcher sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Le blond s'était arrêté juste devant lui, tout près, et sans dire un mot il avait posé une main sur sa joue et l'avait caressée.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux sous son contact et Draco s'était penché sur lui.

Dire qu'il avait aimé le goût de sa bouche était un euphémisme et la tour d'astronomie avait été l'endroit parfait, il s'était retrouvé la tête dans les étoiles.

Enlacés ils s'étaient allongés sur le sol froid et ils avaient longuement et passionnément fait l'amour, malgré l'inconfort cela avait été le paradis.

A aucun moment ils ne tentèrent de cacher leur liaison qui surprit tout le monde, ils étaient trop heureux pour ça, mais les premiers temps Harry s'avéra très timide, il continua de rougir quand il le regardait et n'osait jamais faire le premier pas.

Mais Draco lisait clairement l'amour dans ses yeux verts.

Par la suite bien évidemment le brun prit de l'assurance mais il restait quelqu'un de doux, tendre, attentionné, maladroit et naïf quelques fois, le blond adorait ça et il était amoureux fou.

A cette époque-là il était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre.

La guerre était bien présente autour d'eux, même si ils parvenaient à l'oublier quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et les risques que l'un d'entre eux y reste étaient élevés.

Quand un soir Harry lui avait timidement demandé si il accepterait de l'épouser quand tout serait finit, et si ils étaient encore vivants bien entendu, Draco en avait pleuré de joie dans ses bras tout en disant oui et il avait prié tous les jours pour que tout finisse enfin et que la paix revienne.

Puis Harry avait vaincu……………..puis Harry était devenu une véritable star et lentement le changement s'était opéré.

Ooo

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Ooo**

Draco poussa un soupir en sortant de ses pensées. Il s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec Alban qui marchait près de lui en respectant son silence.

Ron, Blaise et Harry avaient prit un peu d'avance.

« Il est heureux ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il subitement à Alban qui comprit qu'il parlait du brun. Il sourit.

- Oui………….Surtout depuis que tu viens ! »

-Avant non ? S'étonna Draco en tournant son regard vers lui.

- Avant il avait juste retrouvé sa sérénité et son équilibre ! Expliqua Alban ……………maintenant oui il est heureux, on peut même dire que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol ! Rajouta t-il en riant.

- A cause de moi ? fit le blond dans un murmure.

- Et de qui d'autre ? s'exclama gaiement Alban, qui ne voulait pas qu'il sombre dans la mélancolie plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et qui tentait de donner un ton léger à leur discussion.

-Il y a en tellement eu…………..d'autres ! Soupira Draco.

- C'était dans une autre vie ! répliqua Alban qui le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

- Et même à ce moment-là tu étais, malgré tout, le seul qui comptait…………Il m'a tout raconté et je comprends très bien ta méfiance à son égard mais essaye de te souvenir du début………….

-Je ne fais que ça ! rétorqua le blond.

-Et regardes-le maintenant ! continua Alban……….Je comprends très bien aussi que tu ne puisses pas oublier tout le reste, mais si tu l'aimes, il te faudra bien passer là-dessus et pardonner...Il faut que toi, tu comprennes qu'il ne cherchera pas à faire le premier pas même s'il en meurt d'envie, parce qu'il sait que tu as peur de lui et qu'il aurait l'impression de te forcer et ça il ne le veut pour rien au monde...Alors si tu l'aimes, il faudra que tu le fasses toi...tu t'en sens capable? »

Draco baissa la tête et eut un petit rire triste.

«-Je n'ai même pas divorcé.

-Ah bon !...Pourtant Harry a bien signé les papiers non ?

-Oui………….Mais…………Je ne sais pas pourquoi…………Je les ai gardé et tout à été annulé.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non ! répondit Draco en relevant les yeux………….Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait disparut………..Il doit penser que nous le sommes.

-Il va en faire une tête quand il va apprendre ça ! S'amusa Alban qui imagina très bien Harry s'évanouissant de joie à cette annonce.

-Ne lui dit rien !

-Bien sûr que non …………c'est à toi de le faire. »

Ooo

Le soir au moment de se séparer, Harry s'aperçut que Draco tenait le panier qu'il lui avait offert, il était encore plein et apparemment il avait l'intention de l'emmener.

Cela lui fit plaisir qu'il y ait pensé et il s'approcha de lui.

« -Tu reviens demain ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.

-Tu le veux vraiment ? S'enquit le blond sur le même ton.

-Oh oui !

-Alors je viendrais. »

Le cœur serré Harry les regarda s'éloigner puis brusquement il partit derrière eux, il fallait qu'il s'assure de quelque chose.

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna en entendant un bruit de course et Harry stoppa devant lui.

«- Draco ! fit le brun en plongeant son regard dans le sien………………………Il ne faut pas que tu viennes juste pour me faire plaisir……………Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, tu ne dois faire que ce que toi tu as vraiment envie de faire.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais ! » Répondit le blond qui lui fit un petit sourire et repartit.

Ooo

Harry resta immobile à les suivre des yeux tant qu'ils n'eurent pas disparut et même après. Il continua de fixer le sentier jusqu'à ce qu'Alban vienne lui entourer les épaules d'un bras.

«- Si on se préparait un petit repas ? »

Un moment plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Alban l'écoutait chantonner à mi-voix tandis qu'il préparait une salade.

«- Pourquoi ne leur offrirais-tu pas de faire un pique-nique demain ? lui dit-il…………Tu pourrais les emmener au bord de la rivière. »

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« -Alban tu as toujours les idées qu'il faut !

-Bon alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout préparer. »

Ooo

Le lendemain matin l'idée du pique-nique fut unanimement acceptée, muni d'un gros panier qu'Harry portait, et d'une couverture dont se chargeait Blaise, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la petite rivière qui se trouvait non loin de la ferme.

Le cours d'eau était divisé en deux et pour rejoindre le principal, beaucoup plus ombragé et où on pouvait se baigner, il fallait d'abord traverser le premier.

Harry les emmena donc là où émergeaient de grosses pierres qui permettaient de passer à sec, l'eau n'était pas profonde à cet endroit, elle n'arrivait qu'aux genoux, et le bras n'était pas large, ce n'était en fait qu'un gros ruisseau.

« -On va traverser ici ! » leur dit-il.

Ron qui voulait fanfaronner sauta immédiatement sur la première pierre, il y en avait quatre en tout.

« Attention ça glis…………. » Voulut le prévenir Harry.

Mais un grand plouf lui coupa la parole, le rouquin se retrouva le cul dans l'eau.

Les trois autres toujours sur le bord, éclatèrent de rire en le voyant assit, rouge de colère et de confusion.

« -Et merde ! Râla t-il en frappant rageusement l'eau du plat de la main………….Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?...Hein, pourquoi?

-Voilà à quoi ça mène la précipitation ! Se moqua Draco.

-Attends mon amour je viens te sauver ! » Rigola Blaise qui donna la couverture à Draco et sans hésiter rejoignit Ron qu'il noya presque en se jetant dessus.

Il fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser fougueux et surtout humide.

Puis, complètement trempés, ce qui n'était pas gênant vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent l'autre bord où ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco qui n'avaient pas bougés.

« A vous ! cria le rouquin…………On va voir si vous faîtes mieux.

-Qui va tomber à l'eau le premier? » Renchérit Blaise.

Le brun regarda le blond qui fixait l'eau d'un regard peu emballé et plus qu'hésitant. Sachant comme il était fier, Harry comprit qu'il avait peur de se ridiculiser en tombant.

Il posa son panier au sol et s'approcha de lui.

« N'ais pas peur d'accord ? » lui dit-il, et en même temps il le saisit dans ses bras et le souleva comme une jeune mariée.

Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise et de sa main libre, il se raccrocha immédiatement au cou du brun, de l'autre il tenait la couverture.

Le travail dans les champs, qui était très physique, avait développé la musculature d'Harry qui sans aucun problème descendit dans l'eau et le fit traverser.

Il le déposa doucement de l'autre côté, durant un instant ils se retrouvèrent face à face et tout proche l'un de l'autre ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le blond le lâche et s'écarte.

« Merci ! Murmura t-il.

-C'est de la triche ! » Marronnait Ron pendant ce temps.

Harry lui, trop ému par le contact de Draco, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, se détourna sans un mot et fit un second voyage pour aller récupérer le panier. Cela lui permit de calmer un peu le feu que le contact du blond avait allumé en lui.

Ooo

Après avoir trouvé l'endroit qui leur convenait, ils installèrent la couverture entre deux grands arbres qui donnaient beaucoup d'ombre, puis Ron et Blaise retirèrent leurs vêtements qu'ils mirent à sécher au soleil, ne gardant que leurs boxers ils coururent se jeter à l'eau en riant.

Draco lui resta habillé et s'assit en tailleur sur la couverture d'où il observa ses deux amis qui s'amusaient.

Pendant ce temps Harry retira son pantalon qu'il mit à sécher lui aussi, il ne garda que son sous-vêtement et son tee-shirt.

Il s'installa assez loin de Draco pour ne pas le gêner et s'allongea, mains derrière la nuque. Il observa les feuilles des arbres que pas un brin d'air ne faisait bouger.

Il ressentait la présence du blond avec tellement d'acuité qu'il ferma les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

Un long moment silencieux passa et dans le calme qui régnait il commençait à se détendre quand il eut la sensation que Draco se déplaçait et presque immédiatement, il le sentit tout près de lui.

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il lui fit mal mais il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Ooo**

Harry sentit le souffle de Draco sur son visage et se tendit, sans oser faire un geste il attendit.

Il attendait un baiser qu'il espérait de toutes ses forces.

« Ne bouges pas, je voudrais juste…………….juste voir ! murmura le blond avant de légèrement poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Harry en aurait pleuré de joie et il en voulait tellement plus qu'il fut incapable de résister.

Il entrouvrit un peu les lèvres en priant pour que cela ne fasse pas fuir Draco et avec bonheur il sentit qu'il en faisait autant.

La langue du blond vint à la rencontre de la sienne et leur baiser s'approfondit.

En dehors de leurs bouches ils ne se touchaient pas mais ce fut un moment merveilleux pour Harry qui ne pu retenir un soupir de déception quand Draco s'écarta.

Ooo

Blaise et Ron qui assistaient à la scène de là où ils se trouvaient, se sourirent.

« On dirait que ça avance ! constata le rouquin en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

« Oui ! approuva le Serpentard qui lui prit le menton pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui…………et si tu m'embrassais toi aussi ?

Ron ne se fit pas prier pour obtempérer puis brusquement il les fit s'enfoncer sous l'eau, d'où ils émergèrent quelques secondes plus tard riants et le souffle court.

Ooo

Sans rien dire Draco avait regagné sa place et Harry un peu perdu se redressa.

« Draco ? appela t-il doucement.

« Ne dis rien, je préfèrerais qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui si tu veux bien ! répondit le blond sans le regarder.

« Oui, bien sûr ! murmura le brun qui aurait bien voulut l'inverse, là il restait sur sa faim, faim de Draco et de savoir où ils en étaient.

Mais il se tu et comme il ne pouvait rien lire sur le visage du blond qu'il ne voyait que de profil une certaine inquiétude lui étreignit le cœur.

Inquiétude qui perdura le reste de la journée durant laquelle Draco sembla ailleurs et n'ouvrit guère la bouche.

Ooo

Le soir venu au moment de se séparer il tenta de capter le regard du blond, un sourire même tout petit l'aurait un peu rassuré, mais ce dernier évita son regard.

Cette fois-ci encore il les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient et dans ses yeux la peur brillait.

Draco reviendrait-il ou alors s'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne désirait plus le revoir ?

Ces derniers jours Harry s'était tellement mit à espérer que le doute qui lui venait maintenant le désespérait.

Alban eut beau tenter de le rassurer, rien n'y fit, la peur le tenaillait.

Et ce fut pareil toute la semaine qui suivit, Harry perdit le sourire et l'appétit.

Ooo

Pour Draco c'était un moment crucial.

Il savait qu'Harry et lui ne pouvait continuer éternellement à se voir ainsi, les choses devaient évoluer, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Il avait ressentit le besoin de ce baiser, pas pour se confirmer ses sentiments envers le brun, non là-dessus il n'avait aucun doute, il l'aimait toujours autant, mais il avait voulut savoir si il pouvait se laisser aller en toute confiance et c'est là où ça avait cloché.

Il avait aimé ce baiser, oh que oui, mais l'image d'Harry en embrassant d'autres était venue tout gâcher.

Arriverait-il à lui refaire confiance, à passer là-dessus comme disait Alban ? C'était étrange mais si il parvenait à ne plus penser à la scène odieuse de leur dernière rencontre ce n'était pas le cas pour ses amants.

Ce n'était pourtant plus le même Harry, il en avait conscience et il se dit que c'était ça qu'il devait se rentrer dans la tête, c'était celui du début qui était là, son Harry, c'était la seule chose qu'il devait regarder.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, si il n'était pas capable de faire abstraction de tout ça ils n'arriveraient à rien tous les deux, c'était comme si c'était perdu d'avance et dans ce cas il ne servait à rien de continuer à aller voir le brun et de le laisser espérer.

Il passa donc ses journées, et une bonne partie de ses nuits, à réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment et parvint enfin à prendre une décision.

Après avoir tout tourné et retourné des millions de fois il était maintenant certain de ce qu'il voulait.

Ooo

Harry vit arriver la fin de semaine avec appréhension, il avait peur que Draco ne revienne pas ou alors que ce soit pour lui annoncer qu'il avait bien réfléchit que tout était bien finit et qu'il préférait ne plus le revoir.

Après l'espoir fou de ces derniers jours cette incertitude était difficile à supporter et son air sombre et triste désolait Alban qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

Ooo

« Draco ne vient pas avec nous? S'étonna Ron alors que Blaise et lui allaient partir pour leur visite à Harry...pourquoi ça?

« Il a prévu autre chose! Répondit laconiquement le Serpentard.

Le rouquin se plaça face à lui et l'observa attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette histoire?...prévu quoi?...t'imagines comme Harry va être déçu de ne pas le voir?

« Blaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiise! Reprit-il devant le petit sourire mystérieux qui apparut sur les lèvres de son compagnon...je déteste quand tu souris de cette façon, ça veut dire que tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça...tu as des secrets pour moi?.

« Mais non mon coeur! Répondit le Serpentard amusé par l'expression boudeuse que prit Ron.

« Hier tu as été voir Draco...qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Insista le rouquin qui se mit à triturer les bouton de la chemise de Blaise.

« Rien du tout! Mentit le Serpentard pour le taquiner, il connaissait sa curiosité et savait qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement.

« C'est pas juste! Se plaignit Ron...moi je te dis tout et toi tu me fais des cachotteries...tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir, voilà!

Blaise éclata de rire et le saisit par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Où tu viendras me rejoindre même pas une heure après! Lui murmura t-il...et si tu te souviens bien quand je suis revenu hier au soir tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit...tu avais autre chose en tête et après tu t'es endormit.

Le rouquin sourit et lui passa amoureusement les bras autour du cou.

« J'y peux rien si je ne peux pas me passer de toi...aller dis-moi maintenant!!

Blaise l'embrassa d'abord longuement puis lui raconta ce qu'avait prévu Draco.

« C'est une très bonne initiative! S'exclama Ron ravit...je suis certain qu'Alban n'y verra aucune objection.

« Je pense aussi! approuva le Serpentard...mais il faut quand même lui demander d'abord.

Ooo

Quand Harry vit arriver Ron et Blaise, une peine intense l'envahit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé.

Draco n'était pas avec eux.

« Il ne viendra plus, c'est ça? Murmura t-il tête basse quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas! Mentit Blaise un peu mal à l'aise...je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui il a quelque chose à faire et ne peut pas venir.

Ron lui préféra se taire, voir la peine de son ami lui faisait mal au coeur et il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche se serait pour tout lui avouer.

Harry tenta de faire bonne figure mais pour parvenir à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient il dû serrer de toutes ses forces le bord du banc.

« C'était trop beau! Souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée...il ne peut pas me pardonner et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Alban qui les avait observé du seuil et qui entre temps s'était approché en comprenant que cela n'allait pas, s'assit près de lui.

« Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives Harry, tu n'en sais rien! Lui dit-il doucement...il sera peut-être là demain.

Mais rien ne pouvait consoler le brun qui secoua lentement la tête et se leva.

« Excusez-moi j'ai besoin d'être seul! Marmonna t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là il pu se laisser aller à son chagrin en murmurant sans cesse le prénom de son amour.

Ooo

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Draco? Demanda Alban quand Harry eut disparut...il ne reviendra vraiment plus? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Blaise qui avait suivit le brun des yeux se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui intrigua fortement Alban et lui fit hausser des sourcils interrogateurs.

« C'est peut-être une idée que je me fais mais vous ne seriez pas en train de magouiller quelque chose?

« C'est pas qu'une idée! Répondit le Serpentard en s'asseyant.

Ron en fit autant et à voix basse ils se mirent à discuter.

Ooo

**Excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais cette fois je n'y suis pour rien, le site refuse toute réponse (en anglais donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte lol) , encore des problèmes lol!**

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Ooo**

Le soir venu Alban toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Harry dont ce dernier n'était plus sortit de la journée.

« Harry tes amis sont partis et le repas est prêt ! annonça t-il à travers le battant.

« J'ai pas faim ! cria le brun allongé sur son lit.

« Oui mais je voudrais te parler, alors descends s'il te plait ! insista Alban.

Harry soupira et se redressa en essuyant ses joues humides de larmes, de quoi voulait-il lui parler ?

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! répondit-il.

Satisfait Alban redescendit en souriant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à quitter les lieux comme on le lui avait demandé.

Ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry qui s'était recomposé un visage aussi normal que possible sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier.

Parvenu dans la grande salle il fut étonné de ne voir personne et la table vide, Alban lui avait pourtant dit que le repas était prêt, ou l'avait-il rêvé ?

Il se rendit à la cuisine, toute aussi déserte et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

Alban n'avait pas l'habitude de se moquer de lui alors où était-il ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ouverte et sortit sur le seuil.

La nuit était tombée et son regard se porta immédiatement sur le vieux banc de pierre, la surprise, la joie, la peur, tout un mélange de sentiments le clouèrent un instant sur place.

Draco y était assit et le fixait.

Le cœur en déroute Harry s'avança lentement et s'arrêta assez loin de lui, il était indécis et ne savait que faire, puis son regard fut accroché par l'alliance que Draco avait remit à son doigt, ses yeux s'y rivèrent et par réflexe sa main se porta à son cou pour se saisir de la sienne qu'il portait au bout d'une chaîne sous son tee-shirt.

« Pourquoi ? fit-il dans un murmure.

« Nous sommes toujours mariés ! répondit tout aussi doucement Draco.

Harry releva brusquement sur lui des yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

« Mais……………..mais ! bafouilla t-il……………les papiers………….je croyais………….

Il se tu et secoua lentement la tête, « Nous sommes toujours mariés ! c'était la plus belle phrase qu'il ai jamais entendu.

« Que c'était ce que je voulais ? termina le blond sans bouger et en le fixant avec gravité.

Harry fit signe que oui.

« Je le croyais aussi ! admit Draco…………….je ne voulais plus de celui que tu étais devenu et que je détestais.

Le brun baissa la tête, ça il pouvait le comprendre et quand il regardait en arrière il se demandait même comment Draco avait pu le supporter et rester aussi longtemps avec lui.

« Mais ! continua le blond qui se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui………………je n'ai pas pu quitter le véritable Harry, celui que j'ai tant aimé et que je suis incapable d'oublier.

Le brun leva sur lui des yeux embués de larmes.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je t'ai fait subir ! murmura t-il…………..pardon pour tout Draco !

Ce dernier qui s'était arrêté à deux pas de lui, sourit légèrement.

« Tu serais d'accord pour retenter l'expérience d'une vie commune ?...d'une vraie vie commune ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, c'était trop beau et l'amour qu'il lisait dans le regard gris il eut brusquement l'impression qu'il ne le méritait pas, Draco était et avait toujours était merveilleux et lui il avait été si nul, si ignoble.

« Je t'aime tant ! finit-il par dire tout en reculant……………….mais tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

Il tourna subitement les talons et partit en courant à l'intérieur de la maison, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'assit sur son lit en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Retrouver l'amour de Draco était ce dont il rêvait mais en même temps il ne s'en sentait pas digne.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et leva la tête pour regarder le blond qui s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

« J'avais prévu un tas de réactions possible face à ma proposition ! tenta de plaisanter Draco………..mais pas la fuite…………..je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

« Comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Il n'y a ni comment ni pourquoi, je t'aime c'est tout.

« Draco !! gémit Harry.

Le blond le poussa en arrière et le brun se laissa aller sur le matelas.

« Tes bras sont le seul endroit où je me suis toujours sentit vraiment vivre ! souffla Harry tandis que Draco se penchait sur lui.

Le blond sourit, lui aussi connaissait cette sensation, se sentir pleinement soi-même près de celui qu'on aime.

Leur baiser fut long et très tendre puis Draco se mit à déshabiller Harry qui s'abandonna totalement.

Sentir la bouche et les mains de son amour parcourir son corps enfiévré le mit littéralement en transe, transe dont il sortit à peine quand le blond le laissa un instant pour se dévêtir à son tour.

Draco revint sur le lit et caressa de nouveau Harry en le regardant, le brun qui avait les yeux fermés gémissait sous ses mains et il sourit en voyant le plaisir intense qu'exprimaient ses traits ainsi que tout son corps qui se tendait sous ses attouchements.

Draco lui murmura des mots d'amour tout en se positionnant entre les jambes d'Harry et après l'avoir attiré sur ses cuisses il entra doucement en lui.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux le même soupir extatique, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce moment-là où ils avaient pleinement conscience qu'ils n'étaient heureux que réunis.

Les coups de reins de Draco devinrent rapides tandis que les mains d'Harry se crispaient sur les draps, puis leurs cris de plaisir simultanés résonnèrent dans la vieille demeure.

Ooo

« Alban est d'accord pour que je vienne m'installer ici avec toi! Dit doucement Draco un moment plus tard alors qu'il reposait entre les bras du brun, la tête sur sa poitrine.

Harry, qui paupières closes savourait le contact du blond dont il caressait lentement le dos, sourit.

« Dans cette toute petite chambre? Répondit-il.

Draco releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Ca nous obligera à être l'un sur l'autre! Plaisanta t-il...ça me convient très bien.

Le brun qui avait ouvert les yeux le fixa tendrement tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on se trouve une toute petite maison dans le coin rien que pour nous deux, mais d'abord...

Il se tu et le regard gris de Draco devint interrogateur.

« Mais d'abord?

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire! Répondit Harry avant de le renverser et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ooo

**15 jours plus tard dans une salle du ministère.**

**Ooo**

Harry entra dans la pièce noire de monde et où à sa demande la presse du monde entier se trouvait, ils croyaient tous que le Sauveur qui avait disparut depuis un an allait reprendre ses activités.

Le silence se fit quand Harry leur fit face, puis les questions fusèrent mais il leva les mains pour les faire taire.

Ayant obtenu de nouveau le silence il se mit à parler.

Il raconta pourquoi il était partit, sans rentrer dans les détails pour protéger Alban de la curiosité puis il s'excusa pour le comportement qu'il avait eut.

Sans honte il expliqua qu'il n'avait plus été lui-même et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait pu faire à cette période, il insista bien sur le fait que tout n'avait été que des erreurs de sa part, en particulier ses amants puisque c'était connu de tous qu'il en avait eut.

Là son regard se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et à qui il sourit, son sourire était si tendre qu'il était difficile de ne pas voir l'amour immense qu'il lui portait, ce fut d'ailleurs une véritable déclaration d'amour publique qu'il lui fit, ce qui gonfla de joie, d'amour et d'orgueil le coeur de Draco qui vint le rejoindre quand Harry tendit la main vers lui.

Quand il fut près de lui le brun lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le serrer contre lui et continua en disant qu'il ne reprendrait pas de vie publique, il ne voulait plus que se consacrer à l'amour de sa vie et à ses amis.

Ceci dit et sans rien rajouter de plus il entraîna Draco et enlacés ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards déçus de tous ceux qui s'attendaient à retrouver le séducteur.

Harry lui se sentait libéré et heureux, près de lui celui qu'il aimait lui souriait et Ron et Blaise qui étaient venus les rejoindre les entouraient, ils allaient retrouver Alban qui les attendait chez lui.

« Je t'aime! Murmura t-il à Draco en serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

Ooo

**FIN.**

**Ooo**

**Voilà une fois de plus j'écris le mot fin et je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas encore si je vais arrêter définitivement d'écrire mais pour le moment je vais faire une pause.**

**Un grand grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivit durant tout ce temps sans jamais se lasser, vous êtes vraiment formidables et je vous adore!**

**Gros bisous à vous!**

**Mamba.**


End file.
